Showdown in Galbadia
by M. Gleason
Summary: Squall, Zell and Rinoa face off against Seifer inside Galbadia Garden


...Why is everybody depending on me? I never asked for this position. I've always thought that people should deal with their own problems...yet, here I am. Fate has placed me here. My actions will determine the fate of hundreds, if not thousands of innocent lives...I suppose that I just have to do my best...  
  
"Squall! Yo, Squall! What are ya doing? This isn't the time to be going into your dreamland or mumbling to yourself, you know!" Zell yelled, waving a hand in front of my face. He had a point there, I guess I was drifting off for a moment.  
  
Rinoa glanced over at me, a glint of concern in her eyes. "We don't have much time...please, let's get this over with." She turned around and leaned up against a nearby pillar.  
  
"Um guys..." I started. "If you...if you don't want to do this, I understand. But I, as a SeeD, must fulfill my duty."  
  
"Don't wanna do this!? You're talking crazy, man!" Zell started jumping around again. "We're gonna be heroes after we bring down Edea! Even if she is Matron..."  
  
"Zell, I don't know what happened, but Matron is gone. The person we knew as Matron is not in that body anymore..." I felt a sudden twitch of pain in my forehead. Don't know why, or how, but it happened. Something bad was going to happen. I knew it. "Let's get going, already!"  
  
That's when we stepped into the elevator...  
  
  
  
The ride wasn't very long, maybe 10 or 15 seconds, but I could see, no, even feel how nervous those two where. Zell was shadowboxing, even more jumpy than usual. Rinoa just kinda stood quietly near me, her head down and arms crossed. Zell, he'd be able to take care of himself., but I was a bit worried about Rinoa. Though like I said before, people should take care of themselves, I DID promise Zone (Wonder how he's doing? If he's even still alive...) that I'd take care of her. Well, that and the fact that she still had my favorite ring.  
  
We stepped out onto a large, balcony-shaped floor. There where many high windows on all sides, with most of the light streaming in through them. At the end, bathed in light, and, if not for the fact she was a horrible demon, was the Sorceress, sitting in a large, regal throne, looking almost angelic. Kneeling by her side was...him. That...person that I can only describe as...Seifer. He stood up as we approached.  
  
"Hmmprh. Look who actually made it in. You guys might as well save thr trouble and go back to your precious Garden before it's completely destroyed."  
  
"Shut up, Seifer. You know why we're here. The Sorceress must go down."  
  
"Sorry, but anybody who even wants to talk to her has to go through me first. And judging by your company...Chickenwuss and Rinoa...you're toast."  
  
"Who're you calling chickenwuss, you rat bastard!" Zell screamed. "Why, I'm gonna..."  
  
"Zell, shut it!" I commanded him. He glared at me, but fell silent. "Seifer, think about what you're doing!"  
  
"Oh, I know very well what I'm doing, Squall...I'm living my dream. I'm her knight!...And if you're going to threaten her...I must eliminate that threat." He drew his gunblade. "I told you to leave, but it's too late now." He then started to charge me. I barely got mine out to block in time.  
  
"Seifer, I didn't want to do this," Rinoa said. It almost looked as if she was fighting back tears as her body began to glow from the magical energy she was calling on. "Thundaga!" I jumped back as a brilliant arc of lightning spiraled down through the ceiling and into him. The flash was blinding.  
  
"Augh!" He cried out as he crumpled down to the floor.  
  
"Is that it?" Zell asked. "He's down already?"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Seifer yelled as he jumped back up. "Stop!" Zell tried to get away, but he was caught in the area of effect. There wasn't anything I could do as his movements became slower...and then stopped altogether.  
  
"Shame that was my last one," he said with a smirk. "Never hurts to save one for emergencies."  
  
"You asshole!" I yelled. Rather than give in to the rage, though, I started summoning my GF, Shiva. I felt a faint coldness as her life force circled around me.  
  
"Just stop it, Seifer! Stop it!" Rinoa yelled. She readied her Valkyrie and fired it at him., but he deflected the shot with his gunblade.  
  
"Sorry, babe, but it's part of my job." He said to her. "Fira!" A pillar of flame encircled her. I heard her cry out in pain, but there was nothing I could do at the moment.  
  
Seifer stepped up to me. "Well, two down, one to go. What's a matter, when the pressure's on you're too scared to fight?" He shook his head briskly. "That's a shame. Sorry, Squall, but my orders mean that I gotta take even you o..." There was a sudden rush of fur and fury as Angelo ran up to Seifer and dug her teeth into his arm hard, right by his elbow on his gunblade arm. The blood squirted at first, and then continued to ooze out, staining his jacket a crimson red. "What the hell is this!? Squall, what are you trying to pull?" He fought with the dog, but she only dug in all the harder.  
  
It was then that Shiva appeared in front of me. She flicked her hair back behind her, and then formed a ball of energy in her hands. It was when she was bringing it back behind her head that Seifer noticed her...and then only because Angelo let go.  
  
"Bout time you let go, you stupid bitch!" He fired a shot off at her, but missed. He then turned back to face me-supposedly to finish me off. As he gazed upon Shiva, his whole body shuddered. "Aw, no! This...isn't fair! It can't end like this!" He slashed t the air in front of him. "You asshole..." he whispered. And then he was gone, lost in the fury of an ice storm. The shards ripped and tore at him, leaving him to lay in a bloody heap at the base of the three steps that lead to Edea's throne.  
  
She got up and walked over to him. "You are a failure. Not fit to be my knight." She kicked him, and then sank through the floor.  
  
It was then that Zell finally broke free of the Stop spell. "Hey, what happened? Where'd they go!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Seifer's beaten. Edea's...downstairs." I explained as we raced over to Rinoa's side. "you all right?" we asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah...I think so," she answered. "But...where's Angelo? And the Sorceress didn't get away, did she?" "Angelo's right over there," I said, pointing over towards the shadows where the dog lay, resting. "And if she went through the floor, then the Sorceress should be in the auditorium. We're gonna have to hurry if we don't want her to get away." I helped her stand up, and then dug through my pockets for a Hi-Potion. "Here, drink this on the way, it'll make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks, Squall."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" Zell argued as we went back towards the elevator.  
  
The Sorceress was waiting down there. This would be the final battle...I hoped. 


End file.
